The Forbidden Fruit is the Sweetest
by jesslovesnayarivera
Summary: Shelby and Santana both have a hidden secret to keep, but will it stay a secret or will both of them have to leave the school to be able to live with it out in the open?
1. Chapter 1

**The Forbidden Fruit is the Sweetest**

**A/N: Enjoy. **

Chapter 1:

**Auditorium Sex Is The Best Kind**

Santana was sitting in class, mindless drawing hearts in the margin of her notebook, when one of those hall monitor nerds walked in. She glared at him, and he walked faster to the teacher, then quickly out of the room. Hearing his shoes slap against the linoleum as he ran, she laughed bitterly. Then the teacher placed a note on her desk. In big black letters, the words "Come to the auditorium now" were printed across the paper, followed by a heart.

Santana grabbed her backpack and ran to the auditorium, her Cheerio skirt flowing around her. She pushed the doors open and saw Shelby sitting at the piano. Santana smirked as she saw the low cut top Shelby was wearing, revealing her sexy boobs. As she strutted up the stage she raised an eyebrow at Shelby, "What's all this?"

Shelby stood up and walked to Santana, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other holding the back of Santana's neck, so she could force Santana to look at her. Smirking, she said, "Well, we had so much fun last time, I figured, why not again?"

Santana smiled, resting her hands on Shelby's hips, "Sounds fun to me." Santana immediately dove into a kiss, opening her lips against Shelby's a little.

She pressed a hand to Shelby's chest and pushed her against the piano. Shelby whimpered a little, and didn't hesitate in darting her tongue into Santana's mouth. Santana played flirtatiously with Shelby's tongue before slipping her hand under Shelby's waistband.

Once again Shelby whimpered as she felt Santana's fingers press on her clit. She thrust her pussy toward Santana's hand. Reaching up Santana's shirt, she unhooked her bra with one hand. Moving her hand to the front of Santana, she grabbed her boob, squeezing lightly. This caused Santana to put more pressure on Shelby, making Shelby lose all control over anything below the waist. They slowly slide against the piano, falling to the floor.

Santana slide two fingers gracefully into Shelby, using her thumb to massage Shelby's clit. Shelby squirmed with anticipation, tightening around Santana's fingers. Santana pulled away, kissing down Shelby's jawline to her neck. From there she tore Shelby's shirt of with her free hand, still working Shelby's pussy with the other, and lightly sucked her nipple.

Shelby had stopped trying to do anything and just held Santana's head. That was until Santana added another finger, then Shelby screamed out Santana's name in pleasure. Shelby's heart rate was insane as Santana's fingers pressed against the inside of Shelby's surprisingly tight pussy.

Santana smirked as her lips moved against Shelby's boob. Shelby's screams only urged her to add one last finger, going deeper and adding more pressure to her clit. She herself was wet through her panties, dying for her turn. Her lips moved off Shelby's boob as she felt Shelby's orgasm take control.

Shelby moaned loudly as Santana's tongue took the place of her fingers, her thumb never moving from Shelby's clit. Her tongue moved fast around Shelby's insides, her lips sucking lightly to catch every drop of cum. Shelby screamed slightly as a second orgasm approached, Santana's tongue and thumb riding her through.

Shelby sighed, catching her breathe as Santana rolled off her, "You're half my age and you're better than anyone I've ever been with."

Santana smirked, "Experience."

"Your turn," Shelby winked at her, pushing her to the floor. Shelby took a different approach, something she knew Santana loved. Aggression. She shoved three fingers into Santana, moving fast and hard. Santana's back arched and she bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Shelby reached a hand up Santana's shirt and cupped Santana's boob before squeezing powerfully. Santana moaned lightly, pushing her pussy towards Shelby's hand, signaling Shelby to add another finger. Shelby obliged.

Santana clawed at Shelby's back as Shelby moved her hand from Santana's boob and put her mouth over her nipple. Sucking hard Santana let lose and screamed. Shelby took this as a sign to use her entire fist, something Santana loved. She shoved her fist in deeper, going faster as she felt Santana's orgasm.

Santana's first orgasm came to end and Shelby's fast tongue and sweet mouth took the place of her hand, cleaning the first orgasm and causing another one to burst out. Santana grabbed Shelby's head and pushed it closer to her pussy. Shelby used her thumb and pressed hard against Santana's clit.

As Santana's second orgasm ended, Shelby laid next to Santana, licking her hand as it was still covered in cum. Santana struggled to rematch her breath before standing up and fixing her clothes. Shelby stood up and did the same, then they fixed each other's hair.

Shelby leaned on the piano, "It's a good thing I know how to turn off the camera's in here." She winked at Santana.

Santana blushed a little, "Sure is. I'd hate to see Sue's expression when she played it to the Cheerios."

Shelby instantly hugged Santana, kissing her forehead. Santana hugged her back, smiling a little. A quick kiss on the lips, and Santana went back to class, Shelby to her office, both pretending these unforgettable moment never happened.

**A/N: Review. So this is the first ShelbTana story to be written. Amazing I know. ;)  
><strong>**Thanks for reading. These two ..are my OTP, For fucking ever. Just unf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forbidden Fruit is the Sweetest**

**A/N: Okay this second chapter I have really no idea what it ll be about LOL, I just know the next is named Hot for teacher. (: Enjoy and PLEASE Review!**  
><strong>For ShlebTana s sake ;D I also know that I will be explaining how both Santana And Shelby feel when their first encounter happens. It s like a pov, But Mashed up together in one Pov. If you don t know what I mean, You ll know when you read.<strong>

Chapter 2: Looking back at The First time. Santana woke up the next morning for school. She dragged herself out of bed and Hopped into the shower, She got out and quickly wrapped a towel over her naked and wet body.  
>She walked over to her closet and picked out black skinny jeans with a loose top that showed her Shoulders and covered her cleavage. She Put her fake eye lashes on and Add extra mascara on to bring them out more. She walked down to her car and got in. As she made her way to school, she could not feel helpless but to think of her and Shelby s last hook ups. As she drover her thoughts spiraled back to the first time<p>

**Flash back:** _Shelby sat in her classroom, trying to give Sugar singing lessons, but the girl was tone deaf. She sighed as she told Sugar to leave. She was still wondering why Mercedes had decided to come to her glee club. Santana saw Shelby sitting at the piano and knocked on her room door. Santana walked to the piano and looked at Shelby frustrated "You okay?" Santana said as she rubbed a hand down Shelby's back and smiled._

_Shelby looked up at Santana and smiled slightly, "I'm fine it's just after listening to that girl sing I get a migraine." she said putting her head in her hands and started to rub her temples._

_Santana laughed "Yea, she sounds like shit". Santana stood behind Shelby and Grasped Shelby's shoulders with her hands, Messaging her, so that her Stress would be relieved. "Relax, you're so stiff" Santana said Rubbing down from her shoulders to her neck and down Shelby's back. Shelby nodded as she relaxed into Santana's hands, she leaned back and closed her eyes, "You're really good at that."_

_"Im good at a lot of things" Santana chuckled as the truth slipped out of her mouth. Santana then started to message Shelby's temple softly and Running her hands through Shelby's hair. Shelby smiled, "I bet you are Santana, a hot girl like you." she blushed as she realized that she was talking to a student, but part of her didn't really care._  
><em>Santana stood in shock but acted like she did not care "I know, You're not that bad yourself" She giggled. Santana sat down on the Piano facing Shelby and started a conversation. "So... I was kicked off Glee club and I was wondering if I really had to audition all over again? Even though, I sing hella hot and you've heard me..." She asked.<em>  
><em>Shelby looked over at Santana, "You want to join my glee club? I mean I know you can sing as you said hella hot so I guess you don't have audition if you don't want to."<em>  
><em>"Thank you" Santana said In relief.<em>  
><em>"Yea, I love Glee club, it's the best part of my day. But, Bad thing is Britt and I have been fighting over some stupid shit.." Santana looked down at her legs Shelby put her hand on Santana's leg, then quickly took it away, "Well you can talk to me if you want to, but I don't know if we should talk here maybe back at my house?"<em>

_Santana smirked and nodded. "Why your place, though?" She laughed at her own question, Already knowing the answer deep down in her thoughts._  
><em>Shelby smiled and stood up, "You're a smart girl, I think you can figure it out." she winked and then turned to start walking out of the room.<em>

_Santana's Jaw dropped, she watched Shelby walking away and stared her straight in the ass. She quickly said to herself "I always knew I liked her for a reason" She smiled to herself and looked down at the spot where Shelby had touched her. She shook her thoughts out and left to the locker room to get her stuff._  
><em>Shelby smiled as she got her stuff from her office, she couldn't believe that she had just hit on a student. She shrugged to herself, she didn't care because at least tonight wouldn't be stressful.<em>  
><em>Santana grabbed her gym bag and She ran into Brittany getting out of the shower, Brittany greeted her and she simply turned her down by saying "Sorry babe, got to run, Worked called in. I'll be closing tonight, Maybe tomorrow" She walked out as Brittany frowned. Santana had been looking for Shelby around because she did not know where her home was, so she simply waited in the Piano room of Shelby's Glee club.<em>

_Shelby walked past her glee club and saw Santana, she smiled and stood inside the doorway, "Hey you can just follow me in your car or we can ride in mine?"_  
><em>"I'll go in mine, If Britt see's my car here, She'll know I'm up to something" She smiled and grabbed her bag and followed Shelby to her car, Luckily they parked next to one another, "Nice car" Santana winked and got in hers Quickly put her car in reverse and pulled out a cigarette while she Blasted her music out loud and waved to Shelby to lead the way!<em>  
><em>Shelby laughed and rolled her eyes as she backed out and lead the way to her house. She turned up some of her favorite Broadway music as she drove and she sang a long.<em>  
><em>Santana continued to "smoke her music out loud" She followed Shelby, Lost in her thoughts, Not really wondering to why she chose her out of people, What would say if he found out, Wouldn't Shelby get fired? She shook her head and blocked out those thoughts. Santana was not one to worry about sex.<em>

_Shelby pulled up in to her driveway and got out. She stood beside her car waiting for Santana to show up. She started to think about whether or not this was smart, but she pushed those thoughts away, she didn't care she was going to have with a sexy girl tonight, who cared if it was a student, Santana would be graduating soon anyways._  
><em>Santana pulled into the lot after and Parked behind Shelby. She got out and Said "Let's get the show on the road, or however that saying goes" She laughed out loud and greeted Shelby.<em>  
><em>Shelby laughed, "Yeah that's how the saying goes." she said turning around and walked to the front door and unlocked it.<em>  
><em>Santana waited to be invited in. She was a bitch, but when it came to homes she was certainly respectful.<em>  
><em>by turned and looked at Santana, "Come on in Santana, I have to go pick up Beth at around 7 from my mom's place." she said setting down her stuff.<em>  
><em>"Okay" Santana stepped in and walked into the front door, "Nice place" She said looking around. She walked further down looking at photos of Shelby with Beth and her family.<em>  
><em>Shelby smiled, "Thanks." she said looking over at Santana, "These pictures are the pictures I let the public see I have another set that I keep hidden away, they're not exactly appropriate."<em>  
><em>Santana chuckled, "I d love to see those" and winked to Shelby.<em>  
><em>Shelby smirked, "Well maybe if you're lucky then I'll show them to you." she winked back. Shelby smiled and looked down.<em>  
><em>"Well Show me?" Santana looked into Shelby's eyes!<em>  
><em>Shelby took a step closer to Santana, "They're in my room."<em>  
><em>"Let's go see them?" She asked.<em>

_She lead the way back to her bedroom and walked in to her closet and brought down a box of pictures, "I think all my nude shots are out of this box and put into an even more private place."_  
><em>Santana laughed and smiled, she felt a blush creep up her face as Shelby said her "Nude shots" were in the box. She looked at Shelby, Licking her lips as she saw the Dress she was wearing hug her curves, she suddenly felt hot for her teacher, She shook her head at oozed her way out of her day dream but it was like a movie, Every time she stared at Shelby, Everything went mute and slow. As Santana looked at Shelby's she licked her lips and bit down softly and then, Shelby snapped her out of her thoughts, Talking about something she has not paid any attention to and She just hummed. She started to feel fascinated by Shelby and could not help it<em>

_Shelby sat down on the bed, "Come on you wanted to see." she patted the spot beside her as she loved over at Santana. She bit down on her bottom lip as her mind wandered, she had one of the hottest girls that was in McKinley in her bedroom and all she could talk about was pictures. She let her eyes rake over Santana's body, god she was hot and Shelby wanted her._  
><em>Santana sat on the spot Shelby had patted. She was so lost in her mind, She constantly glared down at her legs and how they moved when she laughed. Santana only felt this way about Brittany, But lately she'd been fighting with her over some stupid shit that had to do with Artie. Her sex life with Brittany died on the way. Santana Also knew Puck had been trying to Flirt with Ms. Corcoran and made her feel slightly jealous.<em>  
><em>After all, Puck was the father of Beth. And He had rights to see her. She just felt Puck would eventually do what he's best at, Fucking everything that moved and Santana would not allow that, not now, not EVER.<em>  
><em>She thought to herself "Shelby WILL be mine".<em>  
><em>Shelby smiled over at Santana, "These are just some pictures of my younger days before Rachel, when I had a body." she said looking at pictures of her in her bikini shots with all of her old friends. She scooted a little closer to Santana and smiled slightly.<em>  
><em>Santana's hand fell on Shelby's lap. "You've got to be kidding me, You still look hot.." Santana covered her mouth, She caught herself in surprised because she's one to not care. She speaks her mind openly, so when she covered her mouth she knew she was in some trouble.<em>  
><em>Shelby put a hand over Santana's hand that was on her leg, "Well thank you Santana, but I'm still not as hot as you are." she moved her hand to Santana's cheek.<em>

_Santana tried to hide the blush creeping up on her cheek, where Shelby's hand was but it was too late, Shelby was holding her face. Santana leaned in for a kiss but then backed out, She had no idea why this was happening to her. She for herself was NOT a pussy. There for that caused her to get angry and pushed everything out of her mind and without think she said "No." And kissed Shelby and draped her hands all over her body, from in between her legs to feel her longs legs, to her neck and chest._

_Shelby was a little taken aback by the kiss, but she kissed her back, running her hands between them, over Santana's breast and then down to squeeze her ass._  
><em>Santana kissed her and laid her down on the bed, Quickly climbing on top of Shelby, squeezing on her breast and sliding a hand up her dress. She felt Shelby's vagina and her mid went nuts. She was playing with the waist band of Shelby's thong and Looked in her eyes "May I remove this?"<em>

_Shelby nodded, "Remove anything you want Santana." she ran her hands under Santana's Jeans._

_Santana smiled at Shelby's comment and Removed her laced underwear and dropped it to the floor behind her. She took of her own jeans and slid herself between Shelby's long legs... With her heel's still on, Santana found that arousing. She left kisses and bite marks on Shelby's neck as she pulled the dress up and off over Shelby's head. She lifted herself up and admired how Shelby looked in this exact moment and whispered "Perfect"._

_Shelby moaned softly, then looked up at Santana with lust filled eyes, "I want you Santana I don't care if you're a student I want you here and now."_

_Shelby moaned loudly as Santana thrust her fingers in and out of her, it felt so good having Santana's fingers inside her. She arched her back and rode Santana's hand._

_Santana loved how Shelby pushed her waist on to Santana's hand. Santana loved every moan that escaped the Beautiful teacher's mouth, as she moaned more and more, she thrust harder and harder, Slipping her knuckles into her deeper and Used her tongue to tease and suck onto Shelby's breast._

_Shelby moaned louder as she had an orgasm and came all over Santana's hand. She loved the feeling of having Santana all around her._

_Santana groaned and looked at Shelby with lust-filled eyes, She saw Shelby had hit her climax and Kissed her down her body, Reaching down to her clit, and with one flick, She made her come just a tad more, Bringing her down from her high and starting her up all over again._

_"Oh god Santana." she threaded her fingers through Santana's hair and pushed her tongue deeper inside her pussy. Santana smiled as she continued to use her to tongue to enter in and out of Shelby's tight cunt. She then licked her all around until she was satisfied, She never thought anyone could taste so good. She was proud of herself, Knowing she still had that "oomph" in her after he sex life died along with her feelings for Brittany._

**Flash back ended.**

Santana found herself at school parking. She walked out of the car and walked over to her girlfriend. Still thinking of Shelby. She had to admit she loved the taboo: Teacher and Student sex.. It was hot and exciting, Plus they happened to enjoy every minute of it. Fucking Shelby in the auditorium, Was by FAR the hottest sex she d ever had, Besides locker room shower sex with Brittany.

**A/n: REVIEW! Thanks :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forbidden Fruit is the Sweetest**

**A/N: Thanks to Everyone for adding me to your favorites, And reviewing. I really like writing this story….If anyone has a question or even want something specific to happen in this story please, please, Write it in the review or you can Personally Message me. Have fun reading this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Hot For Teacher**

Santana walked up to Brittany and Said good morning. From the corner of her eye she saw Shelby entering into her Glee Club carrying some heavy boxes, So, She said bye to Brittany and left to go help Shelby.

"Need help with those?" Santana said automatically grabbing a box of heavy files and setting them onto the Piano.

"You're a life saver" Shelby whispered into her ear, She sighed and set down her set of files by her desk and grabbed the ones on the Piano and set them with the others.

"Nah, I just thought you looked like you needed an extra pair of hands" Santana said laying back against the Piano looking towards Shelby.

Shelby chuckled "Now, We're in school…well I'm having a class come in so, No nasty talking here!" Shelby scolded Santana playfully.

"Oh.. I really didn't mean it that way, But okay, Yea. You're completely right" She smiled.

Santana patted Shelby's shoulder and walked towards the door and Shelby spoke up

"I will see you later in my Glee Club right?"

Santana smiled and nodded. As she walked to the door Shelby asked another Question

One Santana was definitely not expecting

"You're going to break up with her, right? I cant even imagine you stringing her around the way you have, Not since you came out and started dating officially, I don't want to be rude or make you angry or anything…I just feel bad. And she doesn't assume anything?

I mean I know she's dull but…..Im sure she's a lot smarter than we both think."

Santana was a little upset but she understood where Shelby was coming from

How long was she going to wait until she left Brittany? Until she gets caught doing the nasty with her teacher? God for bid what Brittany would say, yet, even do! Brittany was completely in love with Santana…. It would break her to have been dragging Santana down if she was happier with someone else.

It's not that Santana didn't love Brittany, she does, A lot more than when she first started.

But like Shelby said, She's sort of slow and no one really gets her like Santana does… But that's what she loves most about Brittany… That she's different from most girls today. Santana nodded and spoke.

"I know, I'm working on that, I don't know what's going to happen but I will definitely work on it harder, I love her, I don't care what people think about her, But I cant help but have my eyes drawn to someone else, someone else's body, lips, attitude, you've got the package women!" Santana giggled and walked out after placing a small rub the Shelby's arm which she held onto as Santana left.

Santana left a trail of goose bumps down Shelby's body. Santana had no idea what she did to Shelby. She drove the women mad inside. She caught herself with a goofy smile just by thinking of the small Latina. Yea, sure she was a bit young but she could care less. She's within age range of what's legal but the fact that she was now her teacher what the only thing that was not legal.

She could get fired. Yet, Put on a sex offenders list for getting caught. She knew they had to keep it on the down low. But as her mind wondered off, Puck strolled into the room

"Hey sexy lady" he said winking.

"What do you want Puckerman?" She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled and just said "I saw you speaking to Santana, what's that all about?"

"What are you, my boyfriend? Last time I checked it's not legal for one, two, you're _NOT _my type" She said, Knowing that she has contradicted herself about it being "legal". Whatever, she did not care for the boy, yet feel in any way attracted to the impregnating beast, that he was!

"Relax, Plus, You're hot, I'm hot, You know this is going to happen" he said again but winking his eyebrows up and down.

She rolled her eyes feeling disgusted by the thought of his hands on her or him grunting as he plunged into her. She automatically pushed him out and threw him out the door. She was angry now.

"Listen douche. I don't like little boys okay? Next time you hid on me, I'll make sure you're expelled!"

He laughed and said out loud "Are you going to make that exception for Santana too!"

She looked at him carefully and then slowly and softly said "What are you talking about? What does this have to do with Santana?"

He smiled devilishly "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about…" Then he continued as he walked back in with her and sat by the piano and went on

"I know. You like her, she likes you, and you have secret meetings in the auditorium.

Which I may add, You should be more careful in there and you're lucky it was just me and not Mr. Shuster."

Shelby collapsed on a chair, she couldn't believe they had been caught, she made sure that every meeting was confidential and safe.

"How.. How did you find out?" she said softly, Still confused.

"I was up fixing one of the lights in the upper auditorium rooms for the power point lectures we have and stuff for this lame ass class and I saw you had called her in, She rushed in and I figured it was her auditioning, and let me tell you, Best audition I've ever seen…from the both of you" He winked.

"Shut it, Keep on please" She tried to remain calm after she snapped at him

"Then you guys were macking on, And so on. I also heard you say, that you had fun the last time and wanted to do it again, That's why I figured you guys have met more than these two times…"

Shelby sighed and Puck looked at her sadly "Listen, I'm not going to tell… But I would like to see you.. If I could. It can be our dirty little secret" he smiled.

"Santana is my secret, and my _only _secret. Puck…I'm a lesbian. I don't want to be with a man, I mean have you ever heard me speak of one? No. I tried with Will, But wasn't surprising to me that I was not turned on. I'm sorry Puck, I cant do that with you. Plus, I really really like San, She's amazing"

Puck nodded he understood. Santana was one of his friends but he never let her get in the way of Pussy. But he understood.

"Why does she always get all the hot girls? W- wait, What about Brittany?"

"We're still working on that situation" she replied.

He promised not to tell and not to spy on them anymore. After admitting that he masturbated to them having sex. He laughed and walked out, keeping his promise, Noah never said a word to anyone or ever bothered them after that, He was still in contact but made sure not to tell Santana he knew.. Other wise, He'd be dead.

Shelby and Santana moved along with their days. Brittany and Santana were sitting down together as Shelby passed by and asked if she could speak to her. Santana nodded and kissed her girlfriend goodbye. Shelby wasn't jealous, She thought it was sweet, but then she felt bad afterwards thinking about all the sex and time she'd been spending with the latina.

"You needed to talk?" Santana said walking into the closet by the track field equipment office. No one ever passed by there so they knew for sure they'd be safe. At least Shelby knew.

"Yea.. I missed you" Shelby wrapped an arm around Santana's neck as Santana's hands drifted up and down her body, then to her ass and firmly gripped it.

"That ass." Santana said chuckling

Shelby replied "Is all yours" and they both couldn't help but smile. They kissed and dry humped for a few minutes, They were both incredibly wet and couldn't wait to have sex.

They decided to meet up later for dinner at Lima Bean and went on with their days. Both thinking of one another non-stop. Missing the touch of the others skin and lips pulling on one another.

After a few hours of no contact from each other Santana walked into her history class. Shelby had no idea Santana would be in there, she was subbing for the teacher today, He was out sick. They needed to find a sub soon and she offered since they did not have Glee Club until later that afternoon.

Santana walked in and smiled quickly and sat at her seat. They both stole looks from one another blushing and returning to what they both had to do.

Santana drifted on a day dream she was having about Shelby.

**Day Dream:**

**Boys behind Santana: **_Oh, wow, man, I saidWait a second, manWhat do you think the teacher's gonna look like this year?Fuck man!_

**Santana walks up to Shelby and sits on the table: **_Oh yeah, t-t-teacher stop that screamin'Teacher don't you see? Don't wanna be no uptown foolMaybe I should go to hell but I am doing well_

**Santana walks up to boys: **_Teacher needs to see me after schoolI think of all the education that I've missedBut then my homework was never quite like this… _

**She winked to them.**_**Santana in her seat: **__Ow! Got it bad, got it bad, got it badI'm hot for teacherI've got it bad, so badI'm hot for teacher_

**Puck walks into class yelling with a few guys: **_Hey, I heard you missed us, we're back!I brought my pencilGive me something to write on, man_

**Santana saw Puck and the guys checking Shelby out, and walked up to her and pushed them away to sit down; Puck: **_Whoa_

**Santana sitting on desk and grabs Shelby's hand and starts singing to her:**___I heard about your lessons but lessons are so coldI didn't know about this schoolLittle girl from Cherry Lawn, how can you be so bold?How did you know that golden rule?I think of all the education that I've missedBut then my homework was never quite like thisWhoa! Got it bad, got it bad, got it badI'm hot for teacherI've got it bad, so badI'm hot for teacher._

**Shelby blushed and looked down taking glances up to Santana shyly. **

**Puck: **_whoa…._

**The guys: **_Oh man, I think the clock is slowWhat are you doin' this weekend?I don't feel tardyClass dismissed!_

**Santana walking back to her chair still keeping eye contact with Shelby:**

_Ooh, yeahI've got it bad, got it bad, got it badI'm hot for teacherWhoaOh! Yes I'm hotOh my God!Whoo! _

**Santana fanned herself from the "heat" in the room.**

**End of day dream!**

Santana shook her head and cleared her thoughts noticing the whole class had gone by quickly. She grabbed her stuff and winked to Shelby in front of everyone as she walked to her next class… (Glee club)

Shelby stood there in shock not knowing what to do, everyone had been staring at her and wondered what was going on between the Latina and her.

Santana walked in to Glee and grabbed her guitar, and started to perform in front of everyone… "Waiting for a girl like you"

**Santana watched Shelby's every move as she walked in, Keeping her eyes on her not breaking the contact as Shelby sat next to her.**

**Santana:**

So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time When you love someone, when you love someone It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life **Shelby: **You're so good, when we make love it's understood It's more than a touch or a word can say Only in dreams could it be this way When you love someone, yeah, really love someone **Santana:**

Now I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive **Shelby: **I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh, I've been waiting I've been waiting **Shelby & Santana:**

I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waitingWon't you come into my life?

Santana put the guitar down and smiled..

**A/n: REVIEW! Thanks :]]**

**Hahaa, Cliff hangers ;D They suck don't they!**

**REVIEW PLEASE, I SHIP SHELBTANA, SPREAD IT AROUND,**

**LET IT BE KNOWN. WE NEED THEM TO DO A DUET OR START A LOVE STORY! Btw if there's any misspelling, sorry! Rushed through it! It's HALLOWEEN :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys… I just finished my semester in college. I started off from the cliff hanger. Enjoy, I will try updating more. Don't forget to review my beautiful ShelbTana lovers :]**

**Chapter 4: That constant craving..**_Santana put the guitar down and smiled.. _

And with that Shelby Corcoran was whooped by the 19 year old girl.

They both had it bad for one another. Shelby then smiled and looked at Santana

"That was very good" Said Shelby as she clapped along with the rest of 'The Trouble Tones'.

"I can say the same about you." Santana blushed and sat down .

"Alright" Shelby clapped her hands together and continued "That's all for today, all of you were wonderful and Have a safe and great weekend"

Santana smirked as Shelby asked her to stay behind to "review" her song choice as the class fled out the room.

"Nice choice there" Shelby smiled and looked to Santana."Thanks. You…were great, I'm glad you sung it with me" She smiled back, letting her eyes drape over the dress that hugged every curve on Shelby's body. "Mhm, You're so naughty, totally checking me out…Bad student" She winked as she grabbed Santana by the collar of her polo an tugged her into her office inside the Glee room."Yea, I know…Guess you need to punish me" She smirked and dragged her fingers across Shelby's waist and kissed her once the door was moaned instantly but then as Santana darted her tongue on to her cleavage they heard a voice calling.

"Santana?" The voice belonged to Brittany, She continued to call as Santana stepped out of the office acting as if she was 'Thanking' Shelby."See you later at practice" Santana said and Shelby nodded.

She watched both Brittany and Santana walk out hand in hand and then Santana ran back in the room…She told Brittany she forgot her folder, she pecked Shelby lightly and smiled "See you tonight baby" San said and grabbed her folder and walked out.

A few days later after Shelby continued to nag on Santana about cheating on Brittany she decided she was right, she let her go, but they were still the very best of friends. She didn't tell her about Shelby, she refused to, But she did let her know that no matter what they'd stay friends and Shelby made their relationship official. They obviously hid it from everybody else, due to the harsh consequences of their actions. They started to settle down, Santana would sleep over weekly and help around with Beth.

Yea, a kid's not easy to handle, but she loved it…Most of all she loves Shelby and she feels like they have a little family of their own. Beth would call Shelby 'mom' and Santana 'Tana' but in her baby slang of course, but you get the point.

A few months 'til Graduation and then they'd be happily out together. Santana and Shelby were tempted for one another during class and school hours. So, when they got home all was that was to be heard from the echo's bouncing off the walls were '_Oh! San… yes, yes baby, fuck my cunt just like that_' or from Santana's perspective

'_Fuck, Shelby.. I love your big tits bouncing up and down like that_.'

They respected one another in front of Beth, just pecks and hugs loads of them, but always watching what they do for Beth's sake. They didn't want her seeing inappropriate things like that at such a young age. Beth would call Shelby 'Mama' And Santana 'Tana' or Just trying to say both that and 'Sanny' In her baby slang and tone. They were happy.

They felt like a family and were incredibly grateful.

Santana was up to perform in front of Shelby and the rest of her group. She winked to Shelby playfully then put her eyes back on her friends and classmates.

She didn't want to make anything obvious just a few months before graduation.

She stood still and played an acoustic song.

"This song is for you and your lovers, even though clearly they're not here" She giggled and Nodded to the band.

She looked to Shelby and flushed red, she couldn't help but feel butterflies flying around her tummy. She was serious about the song she was about to sing.

Shelby knew it was going to be a nice song and obviously dedicated to her, Like most of the songs her girlfriend sings.

"This song is called 'on my mind'." She smiled to Shelby as the soft acoustic melody flowed throughout the room. She swayed her body side to side

and bobbed her head as she felt the smile creeping on her face as Shelby stared with adoring and lustful eyes. She felt butterflies all over in her tummy flying.

_God, this lady, will be the death of me. _She thought to herself as she begun to sing.

**_[Verse 1]_**

****  
><strong>I'm sleeping through the day<strong>  
><strong>I'm trying not to fade<strong>  
><strong>But every single night<strong>  
><strong>I've just been lying awake<strong>  
><strong>Cause I, I can't get you off my mind<strong>

Shelby smiled at her and started melting inside, trying

to push the obviousness away so she closed her eyes as

she looked down.

**The moment that we met, I didn't know yet**  
><strong>That I was looking at a face I'll never forget<strong>  
><strong>Cause I, I can't get you off my mind<strong>

She finally looked back up to the Latina. She never realised

how true Santana was. She was falling for her, deeper if it was

possible and right now, It definitively was.

**I can't get you off my mind**  
><strong>Give me the chance to love you<strong>  
><strong>I'll tell you the only reason why<strong>  
><strong>Cause you are on my mind<strong>  
><strong>I want to know you feel it<strong>  
><strong>What do you see when you close your eyes?<strong>  
><strong>Cause you are on my mind<strong>

**_[Verse 2]_**

Shelby started to swing her body side to side as well and listened closely.

**I want to be best**  
><strong>I want to be worst<strong>  
><strong>I want to be the gravity in your universe<strong>

With those words, she looked her in the eye and smiled.

**And I, I want to be there to help you fly**

**I'll help you fly girl**

**Oh, the longer that I wait**  
><strong>The more that I'm afraid<strong>  
><strong>That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away<strong>

Shelby was in complete awe. She shook her head and let the Latina silently know that,

that would never happen..She was hooked, she didn't care about her age..She never felt younger or

older with Santana, They were just happy and completely in love.

**Cause I, I finally realized,**  
><strong>That I can't get you off my mind..<strong>

**Give me the chance to love you**  
><strong>I'll tell you the only reason why<strong>  
><strong>Cause you are on my mind<strong>  
><strong>I want to know you feel it<strong>  
><strong>What do you see when you close your eyes?<strong>  
><strong>Cause you are on my mind<strong>

Shelby looked back to the group and saw that they were all clapping silently

and smiling ridiculously, Just like she was deep down inside.  
><strong>Girl I can't live without you<strong>  
><strong>I can't think straight without you, now<strong>

And with that she turned forward again

**So tell me what should I do**  
><strong>If I can't get you off my mind<strong>

**Give me the chance to love you**  
><strong>I'll tell you the only reason why<strong>  
><strong>Cause you are on my mind<strong>

She smiled at the smaller girl and whispered

silently as they looked in each others eyes

_'I love you..' And that was the first time she ever said it._

They never spoke of love..They didn't need to.

But now, they both were crazily in love. It was obvious.

**I gotta know you feel it**  
><strong>What do you see when you close your eyes<strong>  
><strong>Cause you are on my mind<strong>  
><strong>You're on my mind<strong>  
><strong>You're on my mind all day and night long<strong>  
><strong>Cause you are on my mind.<strong>

Santana smiled as everyone got up cheering loudly and hugged her, soon after that they said bye and the class left regularly

and Santana stayed behind. She followed a silent Shelby into her office and waited for the door to close.

"What did you think?" Santana asked nervously.

"I think you're amazing.." She smiled and sat on the edge of her desk.

Santana blushed. Then looked at Shelby deep in her eyes, finding herself easily lost.

"Shelby..." She sighed happily and paused.

Shelby waited patiently. Not rushing her.

Santana sighed again and looked back into her eyes, actually paying attention to her.

"I _love_ you...so much." Shelby smiled at the words, they sounded sincere.

"I love you too" With that they shared a slow and passionate kiss.

**A/N: I know it was short, but it was sweet ;3 Can't blame me :p**

**Review Please, not for my sake, for SHELBTANA baby! **


	5. Chapter4 4 part 2

**A/N: Sorry forgot to tell you, There's two parts to Chapter four. Thanks for the reviews and favs! Also, there will be spaced out updates.. In college, second semester and need to study….Me and My girlfriend broke up too so I'm having a hard time writing this story because it was special to us.. :(**

**I re-wrote this chapter, no big difference just didn't fix my errors until now. Please review. Thanks.**

**Chapter 4: That constant craving..Part 2**

**A Few weeks later:**

Brittany walked up to Santana sadly, Brittany had found out about Shelby and Santana…Only one person knew about them, That was Puck. Santana had no idea he knew but, Shelby did.

Puck had been comforting Brittany over the break up, she was still sad and broken by it. She thought Santana and her were soul mates, when they break up came it was very unexpected her and she was baffled. Just like she was about other things but she _knew _Santana and when something was wrong, she just didn't understand.

Then of course Puck would blabber his mouth to Brittany, Truth was he didn't do it to get Ms. Corcoran fired or cause her to go to jail. Yes, the age difference was fine, but the fact that she was a teacher,_ Santana's _teacher made everything worst. It was still illegal. He honestly felt sorry for the ditzy girl so he told her what he knew. Brittany wasn't mad, She could never be mad at Santana. She was sadden because not only did she cheat but they were supposed to be _Best Friends._ She would want Santana to tell her if she found someone. But, Santana didn't and that's when everything went up in flames.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Brittany walked up raising her voice and fuming towards the Latina.

"Wha.." Brittany cut her off.

"You didn't tell me!" The Dutch girl was now looking at Santana with hateful eyes.

"Britt, let's go for a walk and talk about this…Honestly I'm lost and I hate seeing you upset like this" Santana said calmly.

With that Shelby had passed by both Cheerleaders and got a hard and dirty look from Brittany which caused her to be slightly confused. She didn't care and continued on walking. She knew something was up and was not in the proper mood to confront grabbed Brittany the second she saw Shelby, she saw the look she shot to her and understood and lead them outside.

"What do you know?" Santana asked softly once they reached to the bleachers.

"I know you cheated on me for _months_ with Ms. C and I have a feeling it's more than just a simple fuck for you. Santana this isn't alien invasion…you can't just jump into Ms. C's pants and not expect to get caught. I'm just angry, that you hid this from me! I thought we were close but apparently we aren't!" With that Brittany was turning on her heals getting ready to stomp off before Santana quickly and turned her around."Brittany, it happened over break when you and I weren't together yet. We had sex, it _just happened_… We didn't expect this to go on or get carried away. But, you deserve the truth. Yes I cheat, not because I didn't love you or because you weren't good enough. I honestly and truly l-"

Brittany cut her off.. "You love her?" She looked down sadly at her feet like she did when she was nervous.

"Yes, But that was recent. It's been a few months but lately I've been sleeping over and helping around with Beth. It made me realize that she's the _one_. As silly as that sounds…

She just is" She shrugged.

Brittany smiled. "I just want you happy and you can trust me not to say a _word_"

She held her pinky out to intertwine it with Sans.

Santana smiled back "You're my best friend and I love you so much for being here and not quickly dropping me like I did to you."

"You didn't drop me… You just realized you loved her more." She smiled.

Santana was nervous to ask but she did anyway… "Who told you? How many know?"

"Just four people.." She shrugged.

Santana's jaw dropped and panicked.

"Four!"

Brittany hugged her.

"Yea, You, me, Ms. C and Puck"

Santana's face cringed while showing confusion.

"Puck?"

Brittany nodded. "Yea, he said he was fixing the bulb in the auditorium room for a power point thingy… and he saw you and Shelby having sex…"

"Has he told anyone else other than _you?_"

"No, He swore. He said you're his 'Lesbro' and that he wouldn't put you or Ms. Corcoran out like that."

Santana smiled and nodded.

"We're late for her class! Lets go!" with that they ran to Shelby's class room for the Trouble Tones meeting.

* * *

><p>Shelby clapped her hands "Alright good job Brittany, and Mercedes…<p>

Who's next?" She looked at her list. "Santana?"

Santana was day dreaming of Shelby as always and flinched when Brittany punched her arm playfully "Oh, Here.."

She got up and walked towards Shelby looking at her with lustful eyes.

Which made Shelby blush and actually say "Stop…" Out loud and caused everyone to be baffled.

"But, Ms. C, she's not doing anything" Said Sugar.

"Right, yea sorry, Santana hurry up, we don't have a lot of time left…You're song is..

'The one that got away' By Katy Perry"

Santana nodded and smiled "Awesome"

Santana grabbed the stool and pulled it to sit next to Shelby and Looked directly at her and then to her peers.

That whole week.. Shelby and Santana been having small fights and even got kicked out of Shelby's home. But, everyone goes through that in a relationship.

Santana loved Shelby and Shelby felt strongly the same for Santana.. They both felt as they were losing one another. The only reason Santana never mentioned that to Brittany was because she didn't want to talk about her feelings. She was never like that.

She nodded to the beat and waited for her queue to sing.

Shelby and Brittany were both back ups.

Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<p>

**Shelby grabbed Santana's hand**

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<p>

**Santana looked to Shelby as she held on to hers tightly**

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away

**Santana looked to Brittany and smiled.**

**Brittany could see the love between them and almost cried**

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on<p>

**Mercedes and Sugar looked to each other and smiled**

**They loved their group and sung along with the three women**

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<p>

But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

**Santana got up and smiled singing towards Brittany grabbing her**

**Making the song more happy then sad, they danced together around the ****choir room**

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one<br>The one that got away

**Shelby laughed as Santana wiggled her body towards her, grabbing her and slowly getting her up her feet**

**to dance with her **

All this money can't buy me a time machine(Nooooo)

It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
>I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)<br>'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one<p>

**Everyone was now happy and dancing and singly around**

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away

**Santana and everyone laughed.**

"That was very fun and great job Santana and everyone." Shelby said clapping and settling down along with the others.

* * *

><p>Shelby was packing and saw Santana at the door way waiting for her. She smiled but she was still upset from the<p>

Fight they had last week.

"You ready?" Shelby said walking up to Santana.

"Yea.." Santana smiled softly

Shelby raised an eyebrow and then leaned in and pecked Santana

Which caused the Latina to arouse..

"Hmm...I've missed you" Santana pulled Shelby in by her waist, letting her hands roam all over her ass.

"San.." Shelby rested her head on Santana's "Not here..I know it's been a while.. But wait until we get home."

Santana agreed and grabbed the keys from Shelby's hand smiling. Shelby never let anyone drive her car. That was her

Mercedes Benz, She quickly went to say something but Santana went back to kissing her "You love me...so I'll be driving your 'baby'

tonight" She chuckled and skipped off to the car.

They got in and buckled up.

"Okay San, just _please _be careful" She said as Santana peeled out of the school.

"Shit...we're going to die" Shelby added as Santana laughed.

"Relax babe, I'll slow down" Santana did as she said she would making Shelby smile

* * *

><p>"<em>oh San!" <em>Shelby screamed loudly as Santana pounded her fingers into her

"Shit baby" Santana said as she saw Shelby's breast heaving up and down from the orgasm

"_Santana! fuck.."_ Shelby said scratching the Latina's back..

Santana moaned and smiled as she looked into Shelby's eyes.

Santana then got on top of Shelby and kissed her slowly and Shelby's hands were roaming slowly all over Santana's body.

Soon enough she Plunged her fingers into Santana hard and fast, she let the latina ride out her orgasm.

After that Santana flopped on the bed down next to Shelby and she smirked at her.

"No smirking" Shelby said making them both laugh

"You're just _soooo_ sexy when you moan my name like that" Santana replied

"Well, that's because you're so good with your fucking fingers" Shelby said as Santana now laid her head down onto

Shelby's chest.

It was hot and they were both sweating, Santana never loved to spoon but with Shelby, it had been her favorite part besides the sex.

"I love you Shelby... And I would love to be able to come back.. If you let me of course."

"San, I love you and this is great, But we're not back together..."

Santana's heart raced and felt the tears burning in her eyes feeling them drip down onto Shelby's chest. It wasn't until she heard Shelby whisper

"Yet.." And with that she smiled and kissed her lips and laid back down on her collar bone.

"I can make this better, I promise, I just want to be able to see my girlfriend again and her beautiful daughter.."

Speaking of daughter, they heard Beth whine a little and then calm back down. They stayed in bed until it was time for

Beth's dinner and Shower time.

* * *

><p>Santana was in the shower when Shelby walked in and was singing a tune. "Constant Craving"<p>

Santana smiled and knew why exactly she'd been singing that so She decided to join.

**Shelby: **Even through the darkest phase  
>Be it thick or thin<br>Always someone marches brave  
>Here beneath my skin<p>

And constant  
><strong>Santana: <strong>Constant  
>Craving<br>**Santana: **Craving  
>Has always<br>**Santana: **Always  
>Been<p>

**Santana: **Maybe a great magnet pulls  
>All souls to what's true<br>Or maybe it is life itself  
>That feeds wisdom to its youth<p>

Constant  
><strong>Shelby: <strong>Constant  
>Craving<br>**Shelby: **Craving  
>Has always<br>**Shelby: **Always  
>Been<br>**Shelby started to strip but making sure to be quiet**  
>Craving<br>**Shelby: **Ah, constant craving

**Santana: **Has always been  
>Has always been...<p>

With that Santana felt cold air hit her from the outside and when she opened her eyes

There was Shelby, beautiful, breath taking, Naked... In front of her.

It made all her lady parts tingle..

"Shit..." Santana said instantly grabbing Shelby's waist and pulling her in under the shower head with her for a great, long, arousing, and slow, heated kiss.

**A/N: Review. Just fixed some errors, everyone was confused about certain parts so I broke it down.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guess who's back? Sorry for the extremely long wait. I had writers block and lost confidence, but fuck it, life goes on right? **

**I have a big surprise for you, read the a/n at the end of the story ;-)**

**Chapter 5: Graduation.**

**4 months later:**

Santana was looking in the mirror as she wore her graduation gown. She looked sad, she was sad. For many reasons, actually. One, All her friends from Glee club that were graduating are going to be living their dreams in all these amazing places. Yea, she has a full paid scholarship, for cheer leading in the state of Kentucky, who the hell would want to go there? Seriously, she could do so much better, She has all this talent to end up in the middle of no where. Two, Shelby wasn't around. Actually, she hasn't been for months, Ever since that night she'd shower with did the usual, make dinner, feed Beth, bathe and put her to sleep. Then they bathe, make love and fall asleep. That next morning when she woke up and Shelby had been gone. She never left a note or anything, she just left, as if it was all a dream and never happened. Three, well, Her best friend Brittany wasn't graduating.. Apparently she had a zero point GPA. Ridiculous right? If Brittany had told Santana she was behind in classes, she would have done all of her home work for Brit, and helped her study ridiculously hard for tests. She even would have hired Brittany a tutor. Basically, everything in the past few months was horrible, as if her world was crashing down.

* * *

><p>So, she stood in front of the mirror dazed for a while, until she noticed her mother behind her, Her mom wished her luck and walked out. Santana had money from her mom, she'd saved every cent she could for Santana. Santana was going to use that money to go to New York. She didn't want to go to college and if she were to, it wouldn't be Kentucky she'd be attending. Not only was she going to New York to live her dreams, but to live there. She was also going to look for Shelby. She knew it would be the only place Shelby could be if she had left Lima, and she did.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that after graduation, Santana received an envelope. In that envelope was a letter, but the envelope was anonymous. She thought if she read it sooner instead of throwing it to side to read later, she'd be able to figure out who sent it and she did. She opened the letter.<p>

_" Santana, I'm proud of you, you made it so far. I knew you could do it. Especially with that charming and cocky attitude. I'm sorry I'm not there to celebrate with you. I'm sorry for leaving, period. But, I just had to. Quinn said she wanted to join the trouble tones…I rejected her and she threatened to tell principle Figgins about us. You and I.. I never wanted to risk that. I know I should have wrote you something, but I didn't want you to hurt her or go after her or even make her miserable, not after everything she's gone through. Plus, she was your second best friend. You, Quinn and Brittany. 'The Unholy trinity'. I also heard you got a scholarship for cheer leading, I'm excited for you. Hopefully everything goes well, and you'll figure out what you'd like to spend the rest of your life doing. Doing something you love most, that's always important, remember that. Again, I'm so proud and sorry. Sorry it had to end this way.. You were, and you __truly__ amazing. Love,_

_-S"_

"Shelby" she whispered. Her heart started pounding so fast she thought she'd die from a heart attack and even thought her heart would jump out from her chest, as if that was was leaving in a few days, she was going to fly to New York. First thing she was going to do when she lands is look for acting and singing studios. Then look for a place to live in, then, she could start looking for Shelby. She promised herself it would be in that specific order. The first two were more important, her life depended on it, Not that Shelby's not important but she survived this long with out her, She can wait just a while longer.

**A/N: So your surprise is, I'm updating four more chapters FOR THE SAKE OF SHELBTANA/RIVERMENZEL **

**Thank you, hope you liked it! LET me know what you think, PLEASE.  
><strong>

**Thanks again guissseee.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guess who's back? Sorry for the extremely long wait. I had writers block and lost confidence, but fuck it, life goes on right? **

**I have a big surprise for you, read the a/n at the end of the story ;-****)**

**Chapter 6: New York.**

Santana arrived in New Jersey early morning, She hailed a cab and put her luggage in the trunk and told the cab driver to take her to Manhattan. That's where her hotel was, She'll stay in a hotel for a week and quickly move into a small apartment. About forty-five minutes later she was in Manhattan. She arrived at her hotel and paid the cab fee, she got out to be greeted by a bell boy, he helped her grab her suit cases from the trunk and took them to her room while she checked in.

* * *

><p>Her afternoon had been crazy, she applied to every acting and singing studio, even some Broadway shows. She decided it was time for lunch when her stomach grumbled. She walked to this little restaurant, not restaurant, a café kind of looking place. She ordered herself a Vanilla frap and a sandwich. Soon after she sat down, she was letting her eye wonder around.. She was sipping on her coffee when her eyes landed on a woman who looked like Shelby. Santana quickly got up and walked after her, soon after she started shouting out after her.<p>

"Shelby!" She said ramming into people accidentally, She felt like she was jogging through a maze, since so many people would casually bump into her, which sort of pissed her off when she liked her personal caught up to the woman a few moments later and grabbed her shoulder softly to spin her around. "Shel-" She was caught of by her

"No sorry, Jenna" She smiled and flashed Santana a wink.

"Sorry" Santana mumbled. "Oh, it's no problem. Good luck finding your friend." She smirked at her and for the first time she felt sick. Jenna and San said goodbye and parted ways.

Santana swallowed hard and walked back to the café. She sat down and met up with a realtor to help her look for some outstanding apartments in the city of Manhattan. She wanted to be close to work, if she got anything, sure she would. She's fucking Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later:<br>**

Santana went back to her hotel room and saw she'd received a voice mail to her hotel room number, she was out busy, looking for apartments and still talking to directors, still nothing, she pressed play as she put the phone on speaker. She was getting ready to have a shower and relax in bed, A familiar voice came up. It was Shelby.

"Hey San, I heard you were in town" Shelby paused and continued again "It's Shelby"Santana sat on the bed as she stared at the phone. She could not believe Shelby had found her, she stayed calm as the voice mail played."I'd really like to hear from you, so I'm going to leave you my new number… I've missed you.. Bye"

Shelby said with a whisper and hung up. The voice mail stopped playing. Santana grabbed her phone and inputted Shelby's new number into her she decided to text her, She thought it was the best she could do since Shelby found her, I mean to be honest everywhere Santana went she couldn't stop searching for her, That was the truth and she felt was getting back on her feet, making something out of herself, searching for a living in New York, searching for someone, a company, whatever, just so she can live her dream, and do something she loved to do for the rest of her living days.

finally sent the text after convincing herself it was okay to do so. 'Hey Shelby, I just received your voice mail, well, heard it and anyway… I miss you too.'

A few seconds later her phone vibrated, she wasn't expecting a reply rather quickly, She opened the text. 'Are you busy now by any chance?' Shelby replied.

Santana smiled and knew what was coming. Shelby wanted to meet typed on her phone again and sent the message.

'Just going to hop in the shower real quick, want to meet up after?'

''Yes, please. Meet you at Madison Square''  
>Santana put her phone down and ran into the bathroom, she quickly undressed and showered.<p>

She out in about 5 minutes, that was probably the quickest showers she'd ever taken.  
>She ran back to her room as she wrapped a towel over her naked body.<p>

She had a smile across her face, this was probably the only smile she hasn't faked in dressed herself, of course, she went for 'sexy', I mean hello, she was going to see her ex-girlfriend.

With a hint of 'Burberry' sprayed on her neck, behind her ears and other important places Shelby could possibly smell tonight, she left soon after. She was on her way to see Shelby, and she was _SO_ excited.

**A/N: And there you have chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. Review, for ShelbTana/RiverMenzel. OTP ;-****)**

**Thank you for reading and for those who've favorite, and added me to favorite story/ author. You're all amazing! **

**Much love and I'm so grateful that even when I didn't write my story was still getting adds.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, I fell asleep as I was typing out the chapter. Enjoy, and review please.**

** Chapter 7: Meeting again.**

Santana took a taxi to Madison Square, on the ride over there all she could think about was everything they did together, she wondered if they would meet and act as if nothing happened or if they would pick off from where they left off.

The second she saw Shelby, she told the cab driver to stop, she paid the fee and got out quickly.

The nerves kicked in the second she stepped foot out of the taxi, Her legs were shaking and it was hard for her to stand in that moment. She took a deep breath and started walking slowly towards her.

Shelby's eyes wondered everywhere, she had this sad look in her face. As if she thought Santana wouldn't show up.. "I guess I deserve it if she doesn't come.." She thought to herself.

All Santana could think was "Shelby looks so damn good" She smiled to herself and when both their eyes met, they sighed in relief and walk towards Santana.

Santana was feeling shocked, not by Shelby, but by how they found each other so soon. But, she was happy, so her nerves went away as soon as she went to hug Shelby

."Hey" Shelby greeted her in a whisper. Holding onto the Latina as tight as she could.

"Hi to you too." Santana smirked as they pulled they both walked, in the middle of Central Park taking in the beautiful sight, Shelby looked to Santana and smiled.

* * *

><p>"You've grown to be such a beautiful woman.. You look so good" She tried not to ramble on but she was a nervous wreck right now.<p>

Santana laughed, she could tell Shelby was nervous. She had been too, but that all went away as soon as they had some small talk.

"Thanks, you look great too" Santana flashed her a smirk. That smirk, always grabbed ladies attention. Not only did it grab Shelby's, but it always made her seem to feel as if she was melting.

"Still got it, huh?" Shelby joked.

"Still have what?" Santana chuckled.

"Your flirtatious skill… You know how to make woman feel, sometimes you do it even with out trying or noticing you're flirting" Shelby , that giggle always made Santana feel all happy and childish inside, that feeling of a little school girl crush.

Like.. Butterflies in her stomach just fluttering around like it's all good. Santana nodded.

"I guess it's just how I am. I don't notice when I do it, unless I do it intentionally." She smiled.

That was Santana though, she flirted and even when she didn't want to

It was just how she seemed to talk, it came with her personality.

"What, I can't say you look good?" Santana smirked, again.

"No" Shelby responded.

"No?" Santana questioned.

"I mean no, you can, so yes… Sorry for the confusion" Shelby laughed under her breath and let out a heavy raised her eyebrows.

"Nervous much?" She said nudging Shelby and she smiled.

"Very, I didn't know what to expect, or that you'd be fine about everything I've done to you, I didn't know if you'd bitch at me for leaving or act like how we are now, as if nothing happened" Shelby admitted as she started to look to her feet as the walked together slowly.

She felt knew leaving Santana without any notice was a horrible thing to do.

Shelby continued again when she saw Santana wasn't replying. "I understand if you hate me, what I did was terrible and I'm so sorry Santana" Shelby looked at her. She loved Santana with all her never wanted to hurt her.

Santana pulled on Shelby's arm softly and there were now face-to-face.

"You don't understand, Shelby" Santana smiled and shook her head and continued.

"That's the thing, I don't hate you, after I read the letter you sent, I knew why you did it. I couldn't hate you, not for trying to protect _'us' _what we've had."

"I never thought you couldn't hate me for such thing.." Shelby said looking down.

"I thought you would, I would hate you if you were me, and you had done that to me, and then _months_ later, send a stupid letter. Because, You didn't have the courage to just say it. It's not an excuse Santana.

"Santana nodded "You're right, it's not, even after sending it months later, But, at least you sent it. That's all that counts. That's why I don't hate you. Plus, you found me, and called me? That makes up for _everything_."

Santana smiled and put her hands on Shelby's cheeks, rubbing her thumbs on her cheeks softly and putting their foreheads together. Staring into green and dark chocolate brown eyes.

Shelby sighed and nodded against her forehead, feeling her eyes become heavy, she loved how Santana was holding her face, having the proximity they had before again, right at this moment.

"Anyway, aside from all that.." Santana said and continued on

"I love you _so_ much, Shelby." She smiled.

They both found themselves leaning in, brushing their lips together, but not kissing yet, they can feel each others torsos bumping into each other.

That only made their hearts beat quicker.

They can taste each other and feel their breaths falling on their lips. Finally, after all the teasing they were doing to each other, Shelby grabbed Santana's hair, and locked her fingers, feeling her scalp roughly, which only made Santana moan and feel this rush through her body, she smashed their lips kiss was slow and passionate, like old times.

The kiss became fast, as if they'd never get the chance to do it again, as if it the world was ending at that very moment.

Tongues swiped on each other, playing in a game of dominance, not ever wanting to stop.

Moans being inhaled and exhaled by both had completely forgot they'd been in public, in a public park to be exact.

Santana pulled away as they panted and became out of still had the spark, it was there, alive and it was burning.

She loved it, they both did. They opened their eyes and smiled sweetly at one another and laughed silently. "Shit, I've missed that" Santana chuckled, making Shelby nod.

Shelby pecked Santana's lips one last time, and took her hand in walked off into the beautiful scenery hand in hand, walking closely to keep each other warm.

**A/N: So what do you think? Ha. I wasn't going to give you the sexy times yet, but soon, I promise ;-) Rev****iew, review, review, For of course ShelbTana/RiverMenzel's sake!**

** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for those who've reviewed and added me to their favorites! **

**Also, sorry if I have any mistakes in the story!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, back. Got a little idea in my head, so I'm just going to write this thing for you. Might be a little stunned from what's being created. But, Enjoy. Might be long, Not sure.**

Santana and Shelby had been seeing each other all over again. Santana got a part for the musical 'Rent'. She was playing Mimi Marquez. Shelby helped her get the job by bribing one of the directors, she used her ability of being 'Vocal Adrenaline's' Coach for 8 years. She was the best in all of the states until of course, Jesse St. James took over and lead them to a lost against Santana's old Glee club, 'The new directions'.

With that, the writers and directors agreed to have her cast, she didn't even need an audition since Shelby handed them videos of her at Sectionals and Regional's performing with 'The Trouble Tones'. With that, Santana had been rehearsing 18 hours a day until Rent was ready to open. It was tough, performing for long hours for 7 days straight, and only having weekends off until Monday came around and the routine would start again. Would it get harder during the week, Having to get home, cook for herself, Beth and Shelby for whenever they both arrived, Then shower Beth, keep her entertained and put her to sleep. Even after taking care of a child with her partner was harder, she'd have to wash the dishes, clean the house and do laundry.

Shelby and Santana would have fights but that would just turn into rough sex, soon after everything would go back to normal. Santana was also starting to reach fame as weeks and months passed. She was invited to parties, events, and meet and greets for her fans. Of course, whenever she could she'd take Shelby with her. The press was starting to chase her around the city. She loved attention but she didn't like when people tried to crossover into her private life. You know how the paparazzi can get.

* * *

><p>It had been months since Shelby and Santana had a night to themselves, but finding a baby sitter in town was pretty easy, especially when she had close friends on the cast who had children. One of her co-stars gave her the name of their baby sitter and Santana arranged to meet her for lunch. Just to ask questions and make sure this person was right and sane enough and legal to be around their child. Yes, Beth was her step-daughter now, she loved the little girl. It was hers and Shelby's responsibility to keep Beth safe and that's exactly what Santana was doing.<p>

A few nights later Shelby and Santana were finally able to get a night to themselves. They were going to dinner at a little night club that her employees invited her to. She was able to bring Shelby with her. It wasn't a formal get together, but Santana and Shelby liked to look fashionable and good looking. Soon after, the baby sitter arrived. Shelby left emergency numbers where the baby sitter can contact them if there was any problem.

* * *

><p>Santana and Shelby pulled up into the night club and walked in hand in hand. They looked like the Lesbian power couples. Well, they just looked great together no matter the age difference. Shelby was 42, but looked at least in her early 30's. Santana would be 20 in a few months. The paparazzi took photos of the lovely ladies. The reached inside and sat at their assigned tables with Santana's friendsco-workers. They had a lovely meal and great wine. Santana had a few cups, she was still sober... or maybe had a little buzz but, she was still in control, acting professional and part of her was ready to dance.

The music pumped louder and louder as she took in a few more sips of wine. Good thing everyone was getting up to dance. She grabbed Shelby's hand and lead her to the dance floor. "You sure you're alright, I don't want you getting sloppy. I don't want you to get a bad snap shot for the paparazzi to take" Shelby said loudly in her ear. "I'm fine baby, lets just enjoy the night. I promise I won't get too crazy.. Only you can really drive me crazy" She kissed her as she grabbed on to Shelby's waist and turned her.

They couples started to dance, grinding. Shelby grinding on Santana that is. They were both having fun and dance with friends. Shelby knew some of Santana's co-workers/friends. They'd either work together or gone to college with one another. Some, she knew from other mutual friends, so everyone was happy and making sure not to be awkward around each other.

Santana felt Shelby stop and her arousal went down, Shelby turned to her which led her to pout. "I just have to pee real quick, get me a drink from the bar, I'll be back in a bit" Shelby spoke in her ear. Santana nodded and went over to the bar. She shot a glance at the bartender and got a nod "What would you like to have?" He asked. "6 shots of vodka please." She said calmly. She never got I.D'd due to the fact that she was a celebrity.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned looking confused. The woman looked like Shelby, but it certainly wasn't her.

"Jenna" The woman called out.

"Yea, I remember you. I got you confused, I was looking for my girlfriend that day" She laughed at the embarrassing moment.

"Ah, I see that. Where is your girlfriend?" Jenna asked asking the bartender for a shot as well.

"Ladies room" Santana said looking around and still no sight of her girlfriend.

Santana and Jenna toasted a shot and gulped it down quickly. Using the lemon and salt on their own hands. Santana knew her boundaries around other woman. She didn't want to do anything to mess up what she had with Shelby.

As Santana felt an arm slip around her waist she jerked. Thank goodness, it was only Shelby. "What's wrong baby?" Shelby giggled not even paying attention or noticing Jenna next to her smoking hot girlfriend. 

"Nada mi amor, only scared me. Didn't want anyone touching me, but since it's you, you can do whatever you like." She smirked. They were lip-locking when Jenna cleared her throat loud enough for the couple to hear. 

Shelby looked at the woman draping her eyes over her girlfriend. She composed herself after pecking the latina purposely, once more.

"Honey, who's this?" Shelby looked to Santana curiously, Santana saw this coming, she knew when Shelby was jealous when she squinted her eyes at woman who leering at her, the way Shelby was doing now to Jenna."

"Jenna" Both Santana and Jenna said. Jenna stuck her hand out to shake Shelby's hand.

Shelby took the woman's hand lightly and greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Shelby. Santana's girlfriend just in case you didn't know." She smirked devilishly as she held on to San's waist and grabbed the lemon.

Jenna nodded and ordered herself another drink.

'Oh god' Santana thought to herself. She knew what Shelby's next move was.

Shelby squeezed the lemon and Santana's neck. Shelby downed the vodka and took the salt and licked and sucked the lemon off Santana's neck roughly and sensually.

Santana bit her lip and moaned, only Shelby could hear what escaped her mouth.

Shelby looked over to Jenna and then sat down on the chair in between her girlfriend and Jenna.

"So, Jenna.. How do you know Santana."

Santana went to speak up and Jenna cut her off. "We ran into each other by a cafe restaurant. She got me confused for you." Jenna laughed.

"Oh" Shelby said lowly and looked at Santana.

Shelby was actually expecting to hear 'Well, we got drunk and I was her hook up one time.' She shook her thoughts out of her head.

"That's cool, so you two are friends or?" Santana shook her head immediately.

"We just ran into each other again" Jenna said. "Well, I'll let you two enjoy your night" She finished paying the bartender and walked off.

* * *

><p>Santana was thankful, She was finally back on track with her arousal. With Shelby being a bit drunk, like herself, she danced slowly on Santana's front. Just grinding into her, putting her ass all over, draping it slowly and hard over her girlfriends core, feeling her own arousal building up.<p>

Santana was gripping onto Shelby's waist hard and pulling her even closer, As her own back was against the wall in the packed club. Everyone was in their own little world, drunk and dancing and enjoying their own lives in the moment.

As for these two woman, they certainly were enjoying this, they were in a corner, not anywhere to be noticed by people. Dancing closely and kissing each other. Surprisingly the kisses weren't sloppy, even if they were drunk. They knew each other's lips too well, and their kisses were always incredible and breath taking. But this kiss, was getting far too heated, As Shelby grinded on Santana, Santana's hands ran over her girlfriends front, playing with her as Shelby's head was turned to the side to kiss Santana.

Shelby moaned of course. Santana smirked and bit down on her lip. "So sexy" She was mumbling into Shelby's ear as she then took it into her mouth gently to bite down on it.

Shelby only nodded in approval and turned to face the latina. "Lets go somewhere private.. I can't hold it in anymore." Santana and her kissed roughly and found themselves getting out of control, not acting appropriate in public as usual.

"I know a little spot, it's called my car..parked in a dark ally" She husked into Shelby's ear.

Getting a nod approving of the idea, the two left, thanking their friends and exiting out the back of the club so the paparazzi wouldn't follow them.

* * *

><p>They were lucky this night, No one was following them and were able to go somewhere close to their home but in a more deserted ally. No one was in it, and was too dark to even notice a truck, black truck in the ally.<p>

Santana and Shelby hopped into the back seats and started ripping off each others clothes. They hadn't experienced drunk sex. And they were both pretty rough and careless when they were getting it on as drunk people. So, together, they were going to be orgasmic.

Shelby was naked and moaning loudly as Santana quickly sucked and nipped on the older woman's clit.

"Oh, San, fuck. I love it when you eat me out.."

Shelby was the dirty talking drunk. Which made Santana laugh in her own head, but at the same time it was great and sexy. Great, because she can tell Shelby's relaxed and more confident in the bedroom and sexy because, well, She's dirty talking, and moaning louder than ever, She's sure they would actually get caught if Shelby got any louder.

Santana shoved her tongue deep down into her cunt, moving in and out roughly and quickly.

"FUCK ME." Shelby yelled.

Santana did as she was told. But, good thing that both of them were naked and Shelby was starting to play with Santana.

"Gladly" Santana panted, feeling the heat build up between her legs.

Santana slid her fingers into Shelby, roughly and hard. Just ramming into her, just like Shelby was doing to Santana.

"Oh baby, yes, just like that." Shelby said before nibbling down on Santana's breast and sucking on them hard.

Santana let a loud moan slip through her mouth.

Both woman were close, and on the verge of coming.

They rapidly pounded into each other, sucking and licking places that would make them orgasm together.

Soon after and few more minutes of rough fingering and a little bit of 69, they came.

* * *

><p>They arrived at 2am. The baby sitter was fine with it, she'd been up watching a horror film that wasn't on too loud so Beth could sleep silently.<p>

Shelby and Santana walked in and thanked the baby sitter. Santana walked the baby sitter out and payed her 100 dollars.

She was making some good money and hardly ever spent any unless it was toys for Beth, but she felt like they had deserved it.

Soon after, she walked into her home and showered with Shelby. It was fine to shower at this time since Beth was usually a good sleeper and lasted all night with out waking up.

They made quiet love and showered each other, washing their hair together, and rinsing each others body.

It was a sweet and loving moment.

Santana kissed her and whispered "This time, you'll be here when I wake up" She smiled as Shelby frowned at the thought.

She hated herself for leaving Santana, but it was for their own good. Santana knew that and understood, she never held a grudge against Shelby for that.

"Hey." Santana cooed lifting Shelby's face up to look into her dark pool of green eyes, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, I know we won't hurt each other. I love you, and I trust you not to do that again, plus, this time it's perfectly legal. So, smile baby." She grinned and placed sweet kisses on the taller woman's lips.

Shelby let a few tears run down as the shower was turned off and nodded, smiling as she felt Santana's lips on hers. "I love you too, and I'm sorry for doing that. You're right, I'll never do it again. I'm yours. Forever" She looked at her, Santana saw it in her face, She knew Shelby was telling the truth about being hers, forever.

Santana smiled. "Good. Because.. That's what I want. You and me. Forever".

**A/N: Review and please tell me what you thought. && If there's any errors, sorry. **

**REVIEW FOR SHELBTANA. It's the best. ;-) Plus, You know you love this story and how I've written it.**

**I must say I'm so happy to have such amazing people reading my story who're really supportive of this. **

**Means a lot. LOTS of love to you all. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 9

** **A/N: Hi, Can I just thank everyone for a second. First of all, Thank you for all the views. I have 11,304 views. THIS IS AMAZING. I swear I thought because barely anyone reviewed that I should stop writing this story, But my views go up to 500 views a day. This is great. Thanks to all the favorites, and Followers to both my stories! I appreciate this so much, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Love you all. Also, this chapter is short, but a lot of fluff! A surprise too!**  
><strong>

********Chapter 9: New beginning.

Santana has been having a good time with her new Job. Being on Broadway was probably never on her mind when she was in high school, But she did want to be famous. Here she is, Standing on her stage, spot light on her and her cast mates, Receiving her standing ovation like every other night of the week. She thanked everyone and soon everyone dispersed. She walked back stage to get her small towel and wiped the small drops of sweat, Her manager handed her a bottled water, chilled, like always at the end of the show.

"Baby, You were amazing!" Shelby said and walked over with a bouquet of red roses for her girlfriend.

Santana was in shock, Shelby only went to her first few shows. It had been months later, she thought she'd been home waiting for her, making dinner and catching up with Beth, but no, She was there in front of the Latina holding the precious flowers. 

"Oh my god, Babe. Thank you so much." She smiled and pecked the older woman.

Santana was really proud of herself. She felt good, she accomplished something more than she ever expected to in life.

Santana grabbed the flowers and smiled after smelling them.

"They look beautiful" Santana said receiving a smile from Shelby.

"Like you" Shelby pinched her chipmunk looking cheeks and laughed.

"You're so sweet you know that? Like, really. Thank you Shelby, means a lot to me that you'd go out of your way, to come see me at work."

"Anything for you gorgeous" Shelby grabbed her hand and continued to speak in a low voice, whispering.

"You never showed me your dressing room" Shelby looked at her with lustful eyes and immediately and caught an unpleasant surprise in Santana's dresser.

* * *

><p>Santana looked up and thought 'Oh god no. What is she doing here?'<p>

Shelby looked at Jenna standing in front of them holding several bouquets of flowers.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Shelby quickly snapped, as Santana's jaw fell slightly from being in shock.

"Jenna, who let you in here? You're not allowed here, nor does my girlfriend, and no offense, myself, want you here." Santana spoke up.

Jenna looked at Santana and smirked replying "I don't give a shit what your girlfriend thinks, I was just passing by to say what a lovely job you did."

Shelby was walking up to Jenna and confronted her "Stay away from _MY _girlfriend, Don't talk to her, Don't look at her, Don't _even_ breathe in her air, Most of _all_ those, _Don't touch her._"

It was quite a surprise to see Shelby this way, Santana loved it, She found it hot and she was most certainly feeling wet somewhere other than from the sweat on her face.

Santana walked up behind Shelby and put her front against her girlfriends nice ass and pulled her in tightly and backed her away from Jenna, turning her around to kiss her and grab her ass firmly, She thought maybe Jenna could get a clue.

Shelby moaned into Santana's mouth and smirked, She liked this, maybe she would fuck Santana in front of Jenna so that she can finally understand that Santana belonged to _her_.

The woman pulled away and looked at Jenna.

"Listen, Jenna... I appreciate you coming here but it's kind of inappropriate. May you please leave so I can fuck my girl now?" Santana looked in Shelby's eyes and got a nod of approval.

"Been waiting to do so many bad things to you all day baby" Santana whispered in Shelby's ear and bit down on it slowly.

Jenna laughed. "Alright" She snickered. "I was only trying to be nice, but before I go, Santana... May I just say, You looked _so_ good on that pole" She winked and brushed her arm roughly against Shelby.

Shelby was an inch from pulling Jenna's hair until Santana stopped her "Baby, she's not worth it, Let it go. I'll tell my manager and the guards up front she's not allowed to come see me."

Shelby smiled feeling better, Santana was so different in high school, But now she's a more mature woman. She loved her with all her heart.

She nodded and kissed Santana passionately before saying "Thank you, that would be great if you did that for me"

* * *

><p><strong>Few weeks pass by<strong>

****Santana was on her way to meet Shelby, it was their Anniversary coming up, They'd been dating for a few months now.

She'd decided to stop by a little store and get something nice for Shelby when she came across the ring section. Santana and Shelby never talked about

marriage or children, But, She always knew since she'd been with her that Shelby was just the right woman for her. She loved her, dearly. She changed so much and with out Shelby she wouldn't have her job, Her new attitude and wouldn't have matured.

God knows where she'd be right now if it wasn't for her girlfriend.

She came across a nice simple but fairly big diamond ring. It was beautiful, she knew Shelby's size because she'd wear some of her rings and they were a few inches wider.

She asked the store clerk "How much is this one?" Pointing to it.

He came to the booth and picked it out for Santana.

"This one here is 5,000 dollars" He said looking up at her.

Santana smiled and nodded.

"I'll take it" She said proudly and searched her bag for her debut card.

"Special occasion?" The clerk asked.

"I'm going to propose to my girlfriend" She smiled so wide, he thought her cheeks would stay glued like that forever and chuckled.

"Well, I hope you get the answer you're looking for" He nodded and asked her to swipe the card on the machine.

"So do I. We never talked about marriage and our anniversary is coming up, I thought it was about time." She replied.

"How long have you been with her?"

"A little more than over a year. Since I was in high school... She was my Glee club coach and.. I fell so in love." Santana said swallowing hard.

"What team did she coach? My son was on the Glee Club for Vocal Adrenaline!" He said excitedly.

"We were 'The trouble tones, Who is your son?" Santana asked curiously and she put her card back into her wallet and grabbed the ring box.

"The famous Jesse St. James" He smiled proudly.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"God, we all hated him for his fucking talent. Actually, Shelby, she was their coach for about 8 years."

"Shelby, Shelby Corcoran? She's the one you're proposing to!?" He asked in shock.

"Yes sir. I am indeed." She smirked devilishly.

"Wow, congratulations, Tell her I say Hi, She knows me very well. Again, good luck!"

Santana smiled and thanked him and walked out of the store.

"God, that was awkward!" She hissed as she got into her car and drove over to the restaurant she was meeting Shelby at.

* * *

><p>Santana shoved the box that held the diamond ring in her pocket and made her way into the restaurant. Shelby had been waiting.<p>

"Please tell me you haven't been waiting forever!" Santana reached the table and pecked Shelby.

"I haven't been waiting forever" Shelby laughed.

"Babe, seriously, did I take too long?" Santana scolded her.

"No, I just arrived two minutes ago. I was expecting you to be here before me, but I was wrong" Shelby smirked.

"Haha, very funny" Santana said sarcastically and laughed after.

"Why did you take so long? My mothers house isn't that far from the house, Did Beth get her diaper changed before being dropped off there?"

Shelby raised an eyebrow curiously. 

"Yes, babe." Santana smirked and reached over to grab Shelby's hand and kissed it softly, She couldn't take her eyes off her ring finger, She just wanted to slip it on already.

"

What?" Shelby asked looking at her hand.

"Do I have something on my finger?" She asked and tried to find something, but no, it was perfectly polished.

"No no, Sorry.. I just think you have very beautiful hands" Santana kissed them again.

* * *

><p>Shelby and Santana finished lunch and walked a little into Central Park. They always did that, they took walks there every time they got the chance to since they met again.<p>

Santana was feeling her heart race, wondering to herself when she should would do it. Looking for the perfect time and spot.

Shelby looked at Santana.

"What are you thinking about?" Shelby nudged her as they walked closely together hand in hand.

"You" Santana replied bluntly.

Shelby smiled and stopped in her tracks. She turned to stand in front of Santana.

"You know how much I love you right?" Santana smiled hearing the words come out of Shelby's lips.

"Yes, and you know how much I love you?" Santana replied.

"Why don't you show me?" Shelby leaned in for a kiss, they stayed there for a while until Santana pulled away.

"Okay" She said smiling and got down on one knee.

"Shelby.."

Santana continued as looked into those dark green pool of eyes Shelby had

"I love you so much, Too much. It's like, I'm dead with out you, While I was far from you, I couldn't breathe, think, or eat properly. I'm surprised I'm even alive.

And if you weren't involved with me, to change me, to help me get this job, then I have no idea where I'd be. Definitely not here doing this..."

Santana reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the box that held the ring.

"I wouldn't be here kneeling down, asking this very gorgeous, funny, smart and fucking amazing woman, If she would marry me.." She paused for a few seconds.

"Shelby, I love you with every single beat of my heart, Marry me?"

Shelby's eyes teared up and nodded quickly.

"San! Oh my god, I wasn't expecting this at all" She was now sobbing happily and wiping her eyes with her free hand as Santana slid the diamond ring on her finger.

"Do you love it?" Santana asked what Shelby thought about the ring.

"Yes!" Shelby smiled and jumped on her heels happily.

"Oh wait, no I've gotta take it off for a second, price tag is on it" Santana joked around receiving a playful smack from Shelby as they laughed.

Santana got up and kissed Shelby passionately, so deep, that they were making out in the middle of the park for about 10 minutes. Just getting lost in the powerful kiss.

Santana was a happy woman. She was feeling like the luckiest woman in the whole world.

The two happily woman pulled away and smiled at each other and continued to peck and look each other in their eyes.

"I love you, Thank you. Thank you for being mine, completely mine." Santana smiled and wiped the tear that was streaming down her cheeks.

She was crying, crying from happiness.

"Thank you, for being so loyal and amazing to me, and not only me, To my family and mostly My daughter, _our_ daughter now."

Shelby blushed and kissed Santana a few times and then looked down at her ring, she was so damn happy.

"I love Beth like if she was my own child" Santana smiled.

Shelby was just in awe. She was proud of Santana.

"Alright, lets go tell everyone we know about this!" Shelby squealed and Santana laughed as they walked out of Central Park holding hands and huddling closely together.

**A/N: SO? What do you think, are my amazing readers happy?**

**Review and please tell me what you thought. & If there's any errors, sorry. **

**Thank you to everyone again Hope to hear some good things about this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey My fellow readers. I've had as you can see, Writers Block.**  
><strong>I will put this story as complete and I will most likely make a Sequel to 'The forbidden Fruit is the Sweetest'.<strong>

**Love you all who follow, favorite, and reviewed this story.**  
><strong>Thank you so much, I do plan on updating 'Take me out Tonight.' So, look through your emails and keep an eye out for the update. <strong>

**Also, One last thing, Spread the story around. We need this Ship to be canon. LOVE YOU ALL. Thank you again. You're all amazing and**  
><strong>remember, Writers love reviews, it inspires us to keep writing! So keep reviewing! (: GoodnightDay to all of you lovely**  
><strong>readers.<strong>


End file.
